<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take It From Me by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116126">Take It From Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding My Way [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly and Stella have some time alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kelly Severide/Stella Kidd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding My Way [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take It From Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: Chicago Fire<br/>
Title: Take It From Me<br/>
Characters: Kelly Severide and Stella Kidd<br/>
Pairing: Kelly/Stella<br/>
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het<br/>
Summary: Kelly and Stella have some time alone.<br/>
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. &lt;3<br/>
Disclaimer: Michael Brandt, Derek Haas, and Dick Wolf own this show and these characters.<br/>
Words: 169 words without title and ending.</p><p>Word to use: Tongue</p><p>FMW #28: Take It From Me</p><p>"I don't want to lead you on. I don't want to do anything to mess things up between us." Kelly said to Stella as they lie in his bed one night after they had made love.</p><p>Stella shook her head. "You're not leading me on. You never promised me anything except to treat me with respect, and for us to have a fun time," She reminded him. "I'm not asking for more than that."</p><p>"I know, but things have a way of changing when things go beyond a simple roll in the hay." Kelly said as he explained what he was thinking to her a few moments later.</p><p>Stella chuckled softy and then she said, "Stop worrying so much. We're both enjoying ourselves, right?"</p><p>Kelly nodded quickly and then said, "I know, but -" He was cut off when Stella spoke again.</p><p>"Take it from me, you're doing exactly what you need to be doing." Stella assured Kelly, and then she leaned in and shoved her tongue into his mouth as she kissed him.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>